1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a technology of sticking computer figures, in particular to a method for merging a computer figure into a background image in consideration of a border effect there-between and a computer device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user manipulates a computer device to perform sticking a computer figure, a background image is first selected. A computer figure is provided and formed onto the background image when a sticking position is selected. The computer figure therefore overlaps the selected position of the background image. A new figure including the computer sticker image is created.
FIG. 8 schematically shows a conventional technology to create sticker image. In a display of a computer device, a background object 801 is selected. The background object 801 is such as a scene, people, or article that is provided for a user to stick a sticker image or any picture over the background object 801. The sticker image forms a foreground object 802, and an image combining the foreground and background images is then created after image processing. However, the conventional computer sticker image merely acts as a foreground image stuck to the background image. Even though some conventional functions allow the user to adjust the images, there is no impressive visual effect made to the final image. For example, the conventional technology does not render any effective method to produce the visual effect of merging the sticker image being a foreground image to the background image.